Heal my wounds
by EmpressOfAsgard
Summary: (Loki/Sigyn) After some training in combat with his brother, Loki gets hurt and at the healers' quarters is tended by a young pretty girl, who he claims as his. She soon becomes his most valuable pet. Mature content! Lemon in the first chapter and more to come...
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark and heavy raindrops were falling from it, the arena was covered with mud, but the fighters standed their ground without the slightest flinch.

The sons of Odin were alone in the court. They hadn't been fighting for a while and none of them wanted distractions now.

"You won't win this time, brother!" Yelled Loki as a thunder boomed in the storm.

The golden son grinned and tightened the grip on his spear. He attacked the youngest that dodged all his lethal blows easily.

Loki could move a lot more quickly than Thor, but the older brother's strength was unmatched.

After some warming up sparring, the fight started to get intense and they both hit and wounded the other without mercy.

After a while, they were both covered in blood and sweat, breathing heavily.

"Do you need a break, Loki?" Scoffed the god of thunder when they stopped battling for a second.

The brother chuckled and assaulted him again, swinging his spear.

Thor was caught off guard and stepped back. The wind howled and a lightning struck.

The oldest took the offensive, knocking his brother with an elbow. Loki lost his balance and almost fell on the ground, but with a swift move, he tripped Thor and immobilized him with his spear.

The god of mischief smirked satisfied as he foretasted the victory.

However, Thor grabbed one of his ankles and pulled him roughly off balance again.

Loki tried to stay up, but landed awfully on his shoulder that cracked with a thud.

"I believe that the battle is over, isn't it?" Said Thor, slowly getting up while he passed a hand over his dirty face.

"Fuck off." Replied Loki between clenched teeth as he held his aching shoulder.

"You are a terrible loser, brother."

Thor helped him to get up, putting the unharmed arm around his own neck.

They walked back to the palace and got to the healers' quarters.

Some of them looked surprised as the king's sons arrived dripping mud and blood.

"This is completely unnecessary." Claimed bitterly the youngest brother, as two healers approached them and invited the princes to follow them.

"It isn't a bad thing to let someone take care of you every once in a while." Answered Thor as they walked down a long corridor.

"Can you tend to the prince, Sigyn?" Asked one of the healers when they entered a big room. The addressee was a young and ravishing girl, with long blond hair and hazelnut eyes. She looked curiously at the men for a moment before replying with a sweet voice.

"Of course. Sit here."

She motioned to an operating table and hurried to fetch all the necessary.

"I think you are right, Thor." Said Loki with a cunning smile as he watched the beautiful maid.

The god of thunder chuckled and shoved him, before leaving with the two healers that had showed the way.

With a flick of Loki's wrist, the door closed silently while he sat on the table.

The girl came back with bandages and glass bottles filled with different remedies, together with a basin of steaming water and towels.

She placed everything on the table, beside him, and their eyes met. He was staring at her delightful face with his piercing mischievous eyes and she averted her gaze, blushing slightly.

"A fight with this weather doesn't sound as a brilliant idea." Sigyn said with a small smile, trying to ease the tension between them, while she poured some erbs and oils in the water.

"Don't you find it more illogical to fight in a peaceful sunny day?" He answered in a smooth voice.

She didn't reply but helped him remove his soaked, dirty and half ripped shirt.

His shoulder was black and swollen, the bone clearly broken and a long gash crossed his chest, not counting the rest of the cuts and bruises all over his body.

She cleaned carefully all his wounds with the wet towel and applied a scented red ointment.

As her hands moved over his skin, she never lifted her gaze on his face, but Loki admired her the whole time and knew she could feel his eyes upon her.

She sewed up the deep cut on his chest and wrapped it in a linen bandage.

He felt his blood boil in his veins, every time her fingertips brushed him lightly.

The silence was heavy, but none of the two tried to break it.

He winced when she put his shoulder bone back in alignment, but didn't make a sound. Sigyn covered it with golden leaves and bandaged it tightly, too.

"It will take a few days to heal completely." She said at last, finally meeting his gaze.

Then she turned her back to him and started to put away her stuff, thinking he would have left.

However, that wasn't his plan at all.

He stood up and walked stealthily towards her, who was collecting some items from a table and couldn't see him.

When he was behind her, he placed his hands on her waist and startled her, who dropped a vial that broke.

"Sorry." He whispered in her ear, leaning closer to the girl.

She was trapped between his body and the table. Her heart was beating faster and her mouth became dry, as she was frozen by the astonishment.

He passed his fingers through her golden locks, then moved them aside to reveal her elegant neck.

Loki placed a light kiss at the base of it and heard a nervous breath escape her lips.

"You are untouched, aren't you?" He murmured with a malicious tone.

"I-I am, your highness." She stuttered in terror.

He continued to kiss her neck all the way up until he reached the jawline. Then, with a swift move, he turned her around and pressed more himself against her body, while she placed her hands on his bandaged chest defensively.

Sigyn's eyes were filled with fear, however as Loki stared deeply into them, he was also able to find a shy gleam of curiosity.

She was shivering in his arms and her face was pale, but didn't dare to push him away.

Her full trembling lips were extremely inviting for the god of mischief, who leaned over her mouth inch by inch until their lips were almost brushing.

Loki's hands were on her back, firmly holding the girl.

He kissed her softly at first, stroking gently her mouth with his. After a while though, he parted her lips with his tongue that slipped past her teeth and savored her deeply.

Sigyn tasted the blood on his lips and couldn't help but close her eyes to fully enjoy that moment.

She had never felt so weak and helpless before, and after all, it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. The prince owned a fascinating charm that overwhelmed her will and good sense.

One of his hands moved to her neck and bent her head backwards, so that he could have complete control over her mouth, while the other wandered on her body to discover each curve.

She couldn't suppress a low moan as he grasped one of her round breasts and squeezed it, while his tongue twirled skillfully around hers.

He sucked and nipped her lower lip, then he kissed her cheek and jawline, before going all the way down her neck.

She entwined her fingers with his messy hair, when he lifted her on the marble table behind her and continued kissing her chest until he reached the neckline of her dress.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked in a low voice, as he stopped and looked up at her, placing his hands on the desk. She blushed heavily with her eyes fixed into his.

She didn't know what to reply, because she didn't know what she wanted in that moment. Her fear and modesty were as strong as her desire and curiosity.

She bit her lower lip and looked down. She had always thought that she would have lost her virginity with a man who loved her, but she was afraid to regret that occasion forever.

He lifted her chin and leaned closer, their eyes a few inches away.

"All it takes is one word, child. I know what you need more than you do." He murmured, stroking her cheek lightly.

Sigyn gulped and a nervous breath escaped from her lips.

"Say yes to me."

"Yes."

Loki smiled slyly and softly kissed her.

Her hands were still in his hair and she pushed him closer to her, kissing him back.

He stroked her thighs up and down, each time lifting her skirt a little more, until he found her skin and she shivered beneath his fingertips. His hands brushed her legs tenderly, while he deepened the kiss once again, ravishing her mouth and lips.

She groaned in his mouth, as he squeezed the alluring flesh of her thighs. He captured her lower lip between his teeth and nipped at it slightly.

Meanwhile, his thumbs massaged her inner legs in circles, moving slowly upwards.

Sigyn clasped her legs and clawed his shoulders, when one of his hands slipped beneath her undergarments, and he winced as a jolt of pain stroke where the broken bone was.

"Sorry." She muttered with worried eyes.

Without a word, he resumed kissing her and took her hands in his. He placed them around his waist, then reached her buttocks and squeezed them, pushing her hips against his.

Now that he was between her legs, she had to keep them wide open, and once again, one of his hands slid between them.

She moaned when his fingers found her hot core and started stroking it lightly.

Loki's lips moved to her neck, sucking and licking her delicious skin, while his hand moved further between her legs and he pressed his palm against her warm folds.

"I want to taste you." He murmured, nipping the base of her neck.

A whimper slipped out of her parted moistened lips, when he thrust a long digit into her. Her nails scratched his sides and she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"You are so tight."

His voice was hoarse and full of lust. He shoved another finger into her maidenhood and started pumping them in and out, while his thumb rubbed her clitoris in circles.

Her moans and cries got quickly louder, ache and pleasure spread to her whole body from her lower belly.

"Aargh." She shouted when she reached her first climax, but he didn't stop moving his fingers in and out of her wetness and hooked them to tease her walls.

Her legs squirmed at his sides and she let her head fall back, with her mouth slightly open, when she came for the second time.

He grabbed her jaw to make her look at him, and then slowly pulled his fingers out of her. She shivered beneath his intense gaze and bit her lower lip, while she watched him put his moist digits into his own mouth and suck them eagerly.

He drew them out and lasciviously brought them to her mouth.

"Taste yourself."

She did so and licked his fingers, without taking her eyes away from his.

Immediately after, he took possess of her mouth again and shoved his tongue into it. His excitement was becoming unbearable and he wanted to bury himself deep into her.

His hands moved to the neckline of her dress and gripped the fabric. When he tore apart the top of the gown, Sigyn instinctively crossed her arms in front of her breasts, slightly drawing back from his kiss.

However, his mouth didn't leave hers and he gently moved away her arms, cupping her full breasts.

She put her hands on his biceps, squeezing his strong muscles, as his thumbs teased her nipples, and arched her back to meet his touch.

Loki broke the kiss and his mouth reached her chest, replacing his hands with his lips.

She passed her fingers through his hair, while his hands reached once again under her skirt, grabbing hold of her panties. He slid them down her legs and put them in his pocket, while his lips sucked fiercely her hardened buds.

He undid the laces of his pants and freed his throbbing erection.

His mouth climbed her chest and neck up again; he meet her gaze and saw that now fear was back in her eyes. He stroked her cheek lightly and put her arms around his neck, ignoring the spiking ache released by his hurt shoulder.

His hands travelled down her curves and grasped her ass, raising it a bit from the marble surface of the table.

He entered her slowly, groaning as her tightness wrapped around his hard member, while she clenched her teeth to hold back a scream.

When he was half way into her, he stopped, allowing her to get used to his presence. Her muscles slowly loosened and she relaxed, sighing low while her fingers held on to his long hair.

"I can't wait any longer." He murmured and pushed himself into her, making her arch her back and cry out, as he hit a profound spot inside her.

He started rocking his hips against hers, repeatedly pulling out his whole length before burying it deeply inside her folds again.

Her tight and perceptive flesh was already driving him insane, and he began to get faster while she muffled her moans against his neck.

He built a fast and steady pace, holding her firmly and moving her hips to meet his own movements.

"Say my name." He growled in her ear and bit her neck.

She did.

"Again."

She groaned his name again and felt that she was close to get her release.

"Come for me, pet." He whispered, squeezing her arse and giving her a sharper thrust.

She screamed his name and arched her back, as she reached the orgasm, but that wasn't enough for him. He kept pumping his manhood in her, while one of his hands slid between their bodies and reached her clit.

He teased it with two finger, rubbing it hard, and she was overwhelmed by the complete bliss.

Loki growled as he released himself into her and filled her with his seed.

"Loki, are you still her-"

The door opened and Thor looked at them surprised for a second, but then grinned.

Sigyn hid herself against Loki's body, as he turned around to glare at his brother.

"Lock the door the next time." Laughed the god of thunder as he left and closed the door behind him.

She met his eyes and he kissed her softly, before pulling himself out of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked stroking her face tenderly, while she caressed his muscular arms up and down.

She nodded; she felt extremely vulnerable and weak, but satisfied and happy with her choice.

Her only fear was that now we would have left and completely forgot about her. After all, she had given herself to a man she could have never had. He owed her nothing.

He adjusted his clothes and put Sigyn on her feet.

She stumbled, as her knees trembled beneath her, and held on to him, glancing up at his face.

"I mean nothing, right?" She asked timidly in a mournful tone.

A thin smile lingered on his lips, while he held her tightly in his arms.

"Don't fret for no reason, my dear. I have plans for you, as I see how you crave to be mine again."

**Author's note:**

**Hi everybody!**

**This was meant to be a one-shot (PWP), but I actually like it and I believe I will continue with it.**

**Let me know what you think and follow me on tumblr, if you want! My url is _lostintoyourdarkness_ :D**

**Love**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong with you today, Sigyn?" Asked Irin, with a worried look.

They were picking herbs and flowers in the greenhouse, when the older girl had noticed her silence and concerned face. Sigyn hadn't spoken a word that morning and answered in monosyllables to whatever she said. Her mind was clearly somewhere else.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She replied evasively and her hands trembled, while collecting leaves of verbena.

Irin approached her and stared at her, until the other met her gaze, pretending to be confused by her behavior.

"I am alright, Irin." She remarked, trying to be more convincing.

"If you don't tell me what happened, I will find out by myself."

Sigyn sighed and took her basket, while walking back inside, followed by the other girl.

"You will think I am a fool." She said at last, as she sunk down into a sofa.

"I want to help you." Replied the friend, sitting beside her.

Sigyn passed a hand over her face, while thinking about how to phrase her sentence.

"Yesterday…" She started, without daring to look at her friend. "I had to take care of the youngest prince."

Her voice was shaky and her eyes fixed down on her hands. Irin listened to her with a frown.

Sigyn stopped, as she didn't know how to go on.

"Well, I-I… he…" She stuttered and blushed slightly. "I mean, we…" She raised her gaze and looked at the other, who immediately understood.

"Did he force himself on you?" Asked Irin in a low voice, extremely alarmed, while grasping one of Sigyn's hands.

"No, I consented."

The other looked at her perplexed, but also relieved.

Sigyn got up and started pacing back and forth in front of her.

"I am a stupid." She said, while taking her head in her hands.

"There's nothing wrong with doing something we want. You didn't break any law." Replied the other, trying to comfort her.

"Yes, but… it's not what I did."

Sigyn stopped walking and stood in front of a window, glancing outside.

"I think to like him, but I know he will never see anything but a toy in me."

Irin moved towards the other and placed her hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"Sigyn, he is dangerous. Don't trust him and, please, try to forget him. He could be your ruin." She stated calmly, but worried.

"I know."

Sigyn didn't have words to explain how she had felt in his presence; alive, stunned, completely raptured. Her life was full of happiness and small satisfactions, but still somehow monotonous. The god of mischief had lighted a spark in her soul, which now was eager to see flames raise to the sky.

"Promise you will tell me everything." Said Irin, pulling her into a hug.

For days, Sigyn walked around the palace with her stomach tied in a knot, afraid of stumbling upon the god of mischief. She had no idea how she would have behaved in his presence, but she knew for sure that he would have had the upper hand in any circumstance.

However, it seemed that wasn't supposed to happen and, after all, before their encounter, she had never really had the chance to see him around either.

A week later, she was sure he had completely forgot about her; relief and disappointment competed inside her to gain control over her feelings.

She was sitting in the library of the palace, spending her spare time absorbed in the reading of an historical manuscript, when again something happened.

"Are you Sigyn?"

The girl's head snapped up from the book and she noticed the two guards in front of her, while all the other people in the library looked at her curiously.

"Y-Yes, I am." She replied confused and taken aback.

"Her Royal Highness the Queen requires your presence." Continued the same that had spoken before, while Sigyn slowly got up.

She nodded; uncertain about was she was supposed to reply.

"Follow us."

She did so and the two guards led her through the long hallways, until they reached the queen's apartments. They opened the door for her and motioned to her to go inside.

Sigyn stepped timidly into a luxurious lounge and the door closed behind her with a thud, making her wince.

Her eyes wandered over the marvelous furniture and adornments.

"Here you are, my dear."

She quickly turned around to see the wife of Odin walk inside the room from a side door. Frigga smiled warmly as she approached the girl, who immediately bowed deeply.

"I am at your service, your highness."

The queen invited her to sit with her at a tea table. Sigyn was dying to know the reason of her summoning, and struggling to hide her concern.

"You are probably wondering why I called you here today." Said Frigga calmly, as she could read her thoughts, with a small smile on her lips, while she offered her a cup of tea.

"I am, indeed." Replied the girl, taking the cup from her hands.

"My son has told me about you." Said the queen, as she sipped her steaming tea.

Sigyn's eyes widened for a second and she blushed, while hiding her trembling hands under the table and looking down.

"You have nothing to be worried about." Continued Frigga, noticing the girl's reaction to her words. "I know well my sons and this includes all their weaknesses."

"My queen, I am sincerely…" Sigyn tried to apologize, even though there was nothing she had to feel sorry about and, in fact, the queen interrupted her with a wave.

"My dear child, as a mother of two boys I am all but naïve. I am aware of how persuasive and experienced is my Loki."

Sigyn couldn't believe she really was having that conversation with the queen of Asgard. She had to pinch herself to be sure it wasn't all just a weird dream.

"And for the first time, he shows to have a particular interest… in you."

Sigyn gulped and repeated those words in her mind.

"In me?" She asked after a second, extremely confused and dumbfounded.

"Of course, in his ways, but I believe he had seen something rare in you and I was eager to meet you."

Sigyn had no idea what Loki had told his mother, but it sounded slightly absurd. After all, it wasn't that they had talked so much during their encounter.

That situation was too suspicious and she wanted to find out what was going on.

"I hope you do not get me wrong, your highness, yet I think you might have misunderstood. I am after all only a healer." She replied with sincere humility.

Frigga looked kindly at her.

"I never judge people by their job."

Her sharp and intense gaze reminded the girl of Loki's, even though in the queen's eyes, there was not the cunning mischievousness that filled his.

Sigyn lowered her gaze, as she felt a wave of embarrassment overwhelm her.

"Why don't you come to the ball tomorrow? It would be a pleasure to have a delightful girl like you." Asked Frigga with genuine enthusiasm.

The girl looked up with amazed eyes. In another circumstance, she would have considered it a great honor, but now she couldn't find it a brilliant idea.

"It would be a pleasure, but I believe my presence wouldn't fit."

"Oh dear, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I will send my handmaids to help you get ready." Answered Odin's wife, while she got up from the table.

"Your kindness moves me." Said Sigyn, standing up too and smiling heartily.

The queen dismissed her and she walked away with her head full of thoughts.

As she went through the corridors, her eyes were fixed on the floor and, when she turned around a corner, she bumped into someone.

Loki.

He smiled down at her as he held her arms tightly.

"Good to see you." He said slyly and she immediately stepped back, gaining some space between them.

"I am sorry, my prince." She replied looking away from his eyes.

She was about to leave, but, as she moved past him, he swiftly turned to wrap a strong arm around her waist and pulled her with her back against his chest.

"I guess you will be ravishing tomorrow." He whispered, leaning closer to her ear, with his hand firmly pressed onto her belly.

He placed a light kiss on her neck, before letting her go.

Sigyn turned around and stared at his gloating grin with a frown, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she walked away without a word.

That night for her was sleepless.

The following day she got up early and hardly ate anything, before two of the queen's maids knocked at her door to inform her that they were at her service for that day.

They led her to the baths were she had the chance to recover from the sleepless night and relax completely. The hot steaming waters and the scented oils loosened all her muscles.

She wished she could stay forever, beneath the small cascades that filled the enormous bathtub of white marble, but eventually had to get out.

She wrapped a linen towel around her naked body and roamed around the magnificent rooms, until she overheard the two maids talk while folding some laundry.

"… a week ago at the healers' quarters."

Sigyn pressed herself against the wall and bit her lower lip.

"He will get tired of her soon. The prince can have all the women he wants, why would he waste his time with her?"

"I bet he is going to get between her legs tonight and then dismiss her once for all."

They both chuckled and Sigyn got back to the main room. She wasn't upset, they didn't say anything she didn't already know by herself, but she was afraid of being part of the rumors that went around the palace.

Before then, nobody ever really cared about what she did.

The rest of the day passed slowly.

They did her long blonde hair; they braided two side strands and pinned them behind her head, adorning the hairdo with field flowers and jewels, while letting the rest of her soft curls loose down her shoulders and back.

Then, they brought her a marvelous gown: it was cerulean with golden embroidery, with a wide neckline that revealed her chest and straps hanging low on her shoulders.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and didn't recognise herself. In her eyes that was all so wrong.

Out of the windows, the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon.

Suddenly, the door opened and the queen stepped into the room. She was stunning in her long sleeved bronze dress and shining crown.

"You are gorgeous, dear." She said, approaching her.

"Thank you, my queen. You are breathtaking." Replied Sigyn with a small smile, while she noticed the small box in Frigga's hands.

"I have something for you."

The queen opened the casket and took a gleaming necklace out of it.

She walked behind the girl and put it around her neck. Sigyn stared at the jewel in amazement and brushed it lightly with her fingertips when the queen placed her hands on her shoulders and looked at her through the mirror.

"It looks better on you than in my drawer." Said Frigga, smiling at her.

"Thank you, your highness." Replied the girl with edgy voice.

Sigyn thought they were adorning her like a sacrificial victim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Mature content and a little bondage. Enjoy!**

"It's time to go now."

She followed the queen through the palace, her stomach tied in a knot, until they reached the great hall.

Dozens of guests were already gathered and their voices and laughter were like tweets in spring. The elegant and rich attires, mingled with the golden walls, were almost blinding. All the ladies wore their finest jewellery, while the lords and knights were in their full dress uniforms.

Sigyn felt her heart pounding in her ears as she stepped inside, behind the queen. Everybody turned to greet Odin's wife and she barely dared to meet anyone's eyes. She was afraid of finding those piercing green eyes staring at her.

Frigga led her to the long dining table, covered with delicacies from all the nine realms.

While the queen of Asgard sat beside the head of the table, where Odin was, Sigyn saw both the princes enter the hall and froze as Loki's gaze rested on her.

From afar, he looked at her from head to toe with a cunning smirk. She stared back at his elegant and powerful figure, and felt herself melting inside while her face heated.

"Sit beside me, Sigyn." Said the queen suddenly and she turned around quickly to do as she kindly ordered.

While all the others guests were taking their seats, she sensed many interested and surprised gazes on herself. She heard many people whisper and wonder who was the girl beside the queen.

Thor immediately recognised her, as he sat down on the other side of the table, next to his father. The oldest prince looked at her slightly amused, probably recalling how he had caught her with his brother.

However, Sigyn's attention was immediately drawn away from him, as the god of mischief sat beside her.

"You look far more gorgeous than I expected." He claimed in a low voice, while his eyes scanned her. She dared to meet his gaze and was about to say something, when the All father got up and spoke.

Everybody was seating now and, in an instant, they all stopped talking to listen to the king.

As he thanked the guests to be there and offered them his ospitality, Loki rested his hand on Sigyn's thigh and she had to keep herself from wincing.

He squeezed lightly as if he was trying to tell her something, and she put her own hand on his, brushing his long fingers.

"...May this joy never end." Concluded Odin and everybody hailed him, then they all started eating and chatting merrily with each other.

"What brought such a lovely lady to lighten up this dinner with her beauty?" Asked the king abruptly, looking at Sigyn directly with his inquisitive eye.

"Her majesty the queen was so kind to invite me, as I healed prince Loki's wounds." Replied the girl nervously, struggling to sustain the king's gaze. She felt her own voice become edgy as the god of mischief's name slipped out of her lips.

"She did a great job." Said Loki with a hint of malice and Sigyn turned to glance at him, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Meanwhile, under the table his hand moved up and down her thigh. He could feel beneath his fingertips, through the thin fabric of the gown, the warmth of her skin.

She started eating, lowering her eyes on the silver plate, and Loki did the same; everytime he didn't need his hand though, he rested it on her leg as if there was where it belonged.

Then, while she was replying to something the queen asked her, he swiftly lifted her skirt up her knee and slipped his hand beneath it, kneading the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

She shivered, but managed to keep a straight face.

When the queen shifted her attention to her husband, Sigyn took a sip of mead and glanced at Loki, who was talking to the old and corpulent lord beside him.

However, he probably sensed her eyes on him, because his hand immediately moved upwards and he pinched her lightly.

His fingers were now dangerously close to her groin. She knew he was aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing any undergarments and that it was getting harder for her to bear the excitement his touch was eliciting.

She could feel hot waves of pleasure go through her body and break somewhere in her lower abdomen. She blushed when she thought how much she craved more than that.

She shifted her legs and slightly opened them.

He turned his head to her and their eyes met, when he pressed his full palm against her most intimate part and found her already wet.

She bit her lip to suppress a moan and looked away, checking if someone had noticed what was going on between them under the table.

"You have nothing to worry about. They see only what I want them to." He whispered with his velvety and deep voice, while he leaned a bit closer to her ear.

She drank up her cup of liquid fire, while his fingers teased her entrance.

Sigyn thought how awkward was that situation, considering that she was seating beside his mother.

He caressed lightly her sweet folds, while she reached down and placed her hand on his forearm.

"We have the whole night." He said as he took his hand away from her, stroking her thigh one last time.

An itchy breath escaped her lips when she tried to imagine what he was going to do with her.

The dinner was over soon and many got up from the table to dance or simply talk and socialize. A young Einherjar invited her to dance and, as she walked away with him, she felt Loki's eyes upon her.

She danced and met many brave warriors and dignitaries, enjoying the conversations and the company, even though the thought of the youngest prince never left the back of her mind.

Sometimes her eyes scanned the crowd to find him and, when she saw him or met his gaze, she felt her legs weaken and her breathing quicken.

Suddenly, while she was talking with some ladies, she noticed he was approaching her.

She walked away through the throng, glancing at him every now and then. She reached the vast and deserted terrace, and rested her forearms on the parapet, while staring at the breathtaking night sky.

When she heard him walk towards her, she looked over her shoulder and watched him come nearer, until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his body against hers.

She sighed and put her hand on his, while his lips found her neck, tasting it eagerly.

As his mouth moved upwards and reached her jawline, her head fell back onto his shoulder. He brought one of his hands to her neck and stroked it softly with his fingertips.

"What are you doing to me?" She murmured with her eyes closed and he smiled against her skin, while the hand on her abdomen pushed her nearer.

"I am educating you."

He turned her around and kissed her deeply, holding her tightly in his arms.

She took his face in her hands and opened her mouth to let his tongue in.

They savoured each other hungrily, like they were both feeling close to satisfaction but could never reach it.

His hands wandered up and down her body, following the lines of her curves. He grasped her bum with both and thrusted her hips against his.

She gasped in his mouth and passed her fingers through his hair, bending her head to have his mouth over hers.

He broke the kiss and brushed his lips on hers, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Come with me." He murmured as his mouth hovered over her neck.

He grabbed her hand and led her down a hidden flight of stairs that from the balcony arrived at the gardens. She held onto his arm, as she walked behind him.

Suddenly though, she stopped him and, when he turned around, she clung to his shoulders and kissed him again fiercely, almost desperately.

He stroked her hair and back, before pulling back, then smirked at her.

They walked back inside the palace through a secondary entrance and, after many long hallways, they reached his rooms.

"You won't get out of here until tomorrow morning, my dear." He whispered seductively, leaning over her, as he opened the door.

She gulped and stepped inside behind him.

He brought her to the bedroom, while she looked around curiously.

When he turned towards her, she was glancing outside of the huge windows and was taken aback by his kiss.

It was a short one, but when they parted their lips she felt dizzy and held on to his chest.

"Take off your clothes." He ordered, staring right into her eyes.

She hesitated, but at last reached for the laces on the back of her gown and started loosing them.

However, before she could slip out of the dress, he pulled her in his arms with her back against his torso.

He slowly finished undoing the laces, while placing a trail of soft kisses on her shoulders and neck. He slid the straps down her arms and caressed every inch of uncovered skin, first with his hands then with his lips.

He drew the dress down to her hips and palmed her round breasts, while she sighed in his arms.

His hands moved to her navel and flat belly, while he pressed his body against her. She could feel his arousal through his tight pants.

The dress fell at her feet and he stroked her smooth thighs and buttocks.

"You are intoxicating." Murmured Loki before turning her around again.

Sigyn got on tiptoes and kissed his neck, pressing herself against his muscular torso, while his hands hovered over her naked body.

He unfastened his cape and the chest piece of his armor, while she unlaced his arm guards.

Then, she slipped her hands beneath his shirt and took it off him. Her lips moved to his chest while her hands wandered over his abs and sides.

He grasped her buttocks and lifted her off the ground. She kissed him passionately, while he carried her to the bed.

As she lay down beneath him, he undid the ties of his pants and slipped out of them, tossing them on the floor.

She gasped nervously, but he cut off her last doubts with another kiss, taking her face in his hands and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

Sigyn gave in completely and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his tough shoulders.

"I want to make you moan and scream in more ways than you could ever imagine." He whispered low in her ear and nipped her neck, while his hands travelled down her body to reach her thighs. He spread them open and passed two fingers on her soaked folds, before bringing them to his mouth.

She arched her back in need, as her hands stroked his back lightly.

"You drive me insane." She said under her breath, rubbing her legs against him.

Loki chuckled with amusement and grasped her hips firmly, while dipping his head between her swollen breasts.

His tongue savoured all the way up her sternum and she shivered with a loud groan, digging her nails into his shoulders.

With one single sharp thrust, he shoved his hardness into her and she cried out of pleasure and pain, while he growled in her ear.

Slowly he slid out of her, inch by inch, and she let her head sink back in the pillows with a moan. Then he pushed sharply into her again, burying himself deeply into her warm entrance.

His mouth found hers as he repeated the same pattern for a few thrusts. He sucked and bit her kiss swollen lower lip, twirling his tongue around hers as he started to move faster into her.

Sigyn moaned in his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist, while her fingers tangled with his hair.

He broke the kiss and hid his face in the bend of her neck, panting heavily in her ear as his pace got faster and faster.

"Aah, Loki." She murmured as she felt getting closer to her climax with each push that hit a profound spot inside her lower belly.

She arched her back repeatedly to meet his hips and reached the orgasm with a loud cry, shuddering beneath him. He followed soon after and released into her with a throaty groan.

He rested on top of her and inhaled deeply the scent of her hair.

"This was nothing yet." He said in a low voice, raising his head to look into her eyes.

She stared up at him, biting her lower lip, moist with his saliva. Her chest moved quickly up and down; he brushed with his fingertips the necklace that she was still wearing and smiled slyly.

"For all this compliance, I have but to dip my head between these delicious thighs of yours."

Her eyes widened slightly, while he placed a light kiss on her lips, then on her chin, jaw, neck, throat. Slowly he made his way down her chest and belly, as she watched him, helplessly but aroused by his touch.

Her skin was on fire and, while his lips brushed her navel lightly, his hands caressed her sides and legs leisurely.

She squirmed beneath him as his mouth reached her lower belly and tickled the sensitive flesh.

"You have to stay still and let me do this." He said with a quick glance at her face, before licking thoroughly her smooth abdomen.

Sigyn shivered again and moaned, while her hands grasped the sheets.

"If you can't handle this, I will have to tie you up." He added in a mischievous tone, while propping up on his elbows.

She looked down at him and he saw in her eyes that she was picturing that image in her mind.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered shyly, while he lightly brushed her belly with his fingertips, still with his eyes on hers.

If someone would have told her a month earlier, that she would have had prince Loki lying naked between her legs, she could have legitimately thought that person was insane.

He kissed her navel and grazed his teeth on it.

"I would love to see you bound to my bed." He whispered, as he raised his head again, narrowing his eyes.

She let a nervous breath escape her lips as he crawled back on top of her.

"You will enjoy it."

He took her hands in his and kissed both her palms, before lifting her arms above her head on the soft velvet cushions. With a flick of his fingers a golden chain appeared from the bedpost and shakles locked around her wrists with a metallic noise.

The god of mischief grinned at her and kissed her fiercely before, with another move of his hand, a black silk blindfold appeared on her eyes.

Now she was completely at his mercy, but, even though she was a little intimidated, deep inside she knew that was exactly what she craved.

It was almost as if he could see the most dark depravities of her soul, that she wasn't even aware of, and turn them into reality.

"Now, now... where was I?" His smooth and malicious voice was the only thing she could still sense together with his touch, but he was keeping himself away from her.

"Well, I'd better start over." He said with amusement in his voice and a second after his lips where on hers, while his fingers lightly caressed her ribs.

Again his mouth wandered down her body, kissing, sucking and licking every inch of her luscious skin. His hands massaged her breasts, eliciting soft moans from her parted lips, then travelled down her abdomen and waist, brushing skillfully the most sensitive spots of her body.

Sigyn bit her lips and held the chains tightly in her fists to hold back her urge to writhe and beg.

His fingertips reached her inner thighs and tickled the delicious flesh up an down, giving her goosebumps.

Meanwhile, his lips were on her lower abdomen again and she felt him move lower slowly, teasing her, taking his time.

Her mind was completely obfuscated by desire and lust, but attentive to record every sensation.

Suddenly, his lips moved to her inner thigh a few inches above her groin and he brushed them against her skin.

Her muscles twitched slightly as he moved down, while his hands grasped her hips firmly.

Then, his tongue found her wet folds and she wriggled with a whimper of surprise.

The grip on her hips tightened and became almost painful, as he savoured her softly.

Her legs moved relentlessly at the side of his head, but she managed to keep them spread open.

His tongue found her clit and teased it in wide circles, while she moaned breathlessly.

"Oh, yes." She screamed when he sucked it greedily, sending hot waves of pleasure through her whole body.

His tongue explored her mercilessly but tenderly, and she felt the most complete bliss take over her, while jolts of satisfaction ran up her spine one after the other.

She groaned his name and arched her back as she climaxed.

He didn't stop though, but kept tasting her with more passion, while pushing two long digits into her and starting pumping them in and out.

"Aaah, don't stop." She moaned, pulling the chains that restrained her arms.

He hooked his fingers inside her and she screamed as she reached the orgasm again.

Loki took his fingers and mouth away from her and, while she was still panting heavily, he rolled the girl over on her stomach and put her on her knees.

His hands clasped her hips and he penetrated her again hard, while she muffled a scream in the pillows.

His fingers pressed into her skin as he started moving in and out with a steady strong pace.

She could feel him get so much deeper than before and almost lost her senses as he shoved his manhood with vim into her.

She clawed the cushions and cried out repeatedly, while he groaned behind her.

He abandoned his head back as he thrust wildly into her and closed his eyes to feel how her warmth and slickness wrapped around him.

She quickly got over the edge again and her muscles tightened around his member, making him shudder with satisfaction and get his own release.

He moaned out of breath and slipped out of her, collapsing on the bed, while the chains and the blindfold disappeared into the air.

Sigyn lay down on her side with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.

She barely managed to handle all that pleasure which almost burned her body from the inside. She clasped her trembling legs and felt the slickness of their mixed juices dripped down between her thighs.

She opened her eyes when Loki sat up and looked at her with a playful smile.

"You look gorgeous after I have exhausted you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sigyn stared at Loki as he got up and walked to the bathroom, passing a hand through his messy hair.

She sat on the edge of the bed and examined the red marks that his fingers and teeth had left on her fair skin, while trying to ignore the throbbing sore between her legs. Then her eyes moved to their abandoned clothes on the bedroom floor and she felt the sudden urge to get dressed again. She kept repeating in her head that she was insanely stupid.

"Come here." Ordered Loki from the threshold of the bathroom and she immediately stood up, startled by his deep voice.

As she walked towards him, she felt his sharp gaze aflame her skin and had to lower her eyes to the floor.

When she was in front of him, she timidly embraced her naked body, while he stared at her in silence.

"I like how innocent you can still seem." He murmured mischievously, lifting her chin with his index.

"Everyone seems innocent compared to you, my prince." She said with a small grin, while her hands rested on his chest. Her fingertips brushed the red scar on his chest that was quickly mending.

He smirked and bent over to kiss her chastely, caressing her lips with his.

When he pulled back, he grabbed her hand and took her to the wide bathtub that opened in the black marble floor, filled with steaming scented water.

He lifted the girl in his arms effortlessly and she gasped low, encircling his neck with her arms. He stepped inside the tub and let her go as the hot water relax their muscles and nerves.

Sigyn placidly swam to the other side and rested her back against the edge, glancing at him that approached her with a couple strokes.

He placed his hands on the rim of the tub, trapping her between his arms, while staring deeply into her eyes.

He enjoyed playing cat and mouse with her and she didn't mind too.

"How many maids and ladies have you seduced here?" She asked boldly, with a hint of malice in her honeyed voice, while her hands stroked lightly his arms, feeling his tense muscles beneath her fingertips. He could have slapped her for that impudence, but it wasn't in his style.

"I don't bring many women to my chambers. You should feel honoured." He replied slyly, while bending his arms to reach her neck with his mouth.

He sucked her skin between his teeth and nipped at it, while she shivered slightly and grasped his biceps.

He kept doing the same thing in different spots on her neck and she didn't know he was leaving dark marks on her delicate skin, but only felt it itch a little.

He moved his hands to her shoulders and she entwined her fingers with his hair, while his mouth savoured her chest passionately.

She moaned in his ear and his hands reached her silken breasts.

"Wait." She breathed suddenly and gently pushed him away. He met her gaze and frowned for the interruption. "What did you mean when you said you have plans for me?" She asked feebly with her hands on his shoulders.

His eyes narrowed.

"Are you truly asking me what goes through my mind?" He replied in a serious tone, almost threatening.

Sigyn was sure to have nothing special that attracted him, but needed to know what made him care about her. A prince of Asgard could have all the girls he desired, so he must have particular reasons to keep playing with her. She needed to know more about that entire situation. After all, he was the first man she had ever slept with and she wished to find out what to expect.

"I didn't want to upset you, but why did you tell the queen about me?" She was determined to get an answer, even the shortest.

Loki's serious expression turned into a grin.

"You have nothing to worry about, okay?." He grasped her face firmly, but without hurting her. "Just tell me you are all mine to use."

Her eyes widened and she was about to say something else, but he silenced her with a rough kiss.

He pushed her head backwards to have complete access to her sweet mouth, and pressed his whole body against hers, while his hands grasped her waist a few inches below the surface.

He placed himself between her legs, holding tightly her slippery thighs, and thrust sharply into her with a growl.

She gasped in his mouth and clawed his shoulders, while he kept kissing her fiercely, exploring her mouth deeply with his tongue.

He started rolling his hips slowly, holding her legs up by the back of her knees.

His mouth moved down to her chest and her head fell backwards, while she moaned loudly. It was impossible for her to deny him anything; she was totally bewitched and would have let him do what he wished, until he would have made her feel like that.

His pushes got harder and faster, while he kissed and sucked her swollen breats.

She reached her climax with a hoarse cry and he followed soon after, groaning against her skin.

He raised his head to see her face, admired the sight of her closed eyes and parted lips.

"I could make love to you all night." He murmured and Sigyn opened her eyes to meet his gaze. She couldn't help but frown, while he studied the particulars of her expression.

It was his game, with his rules she knew nothing about. She felt as a simple pawn for the moment, but she was going to discover what they were playing at.

Hopefully, it wouldn't have been too late.

* * *

They didn't sleep much for that night. When she gave up to the exhaustion, the first rays of sunshine were challenging the weakest stars on the horizon.

She fell asleep in his arms, in his bed, naked and barely wrapped in a sheet.

Loki, instead, stared at her for a while, stroking lightly her hair, scattered on his chest and pillow.

It was one of the few times he let someone sleep in his bed with him and, he had to admit it, it was extremely pleasant to have that ingenuous girl with her cheek pressed on his shoulder and her arm around his waist.

He adored the thought that he was the only one who ever bedded her. The god of mischief usually preferred experienced women, but everytime he was bothered by the fact those partners didn't care about him just like he didn't about them.

Sigyn now was showing him her fear to be abandoned and it was a wonderful sensation.

Of course, Loki was far away from feeling any sort of affection towards her. Still, for the moment he intended to repay her devotion and loyalty, and grant her all the satisfaction and safety she needed.

She shivered in his arms, as the morning breeze made the curtains swing.

He covered her with a fur blanket and hugged her tighter, smiling to himself as she snuggled next to him.

By dawn, he drifted off too into a dreamless sleep, warmed up by her hot skin against his.

* * *

Sigyn opened her eyes lazily and yawned, before remembering the previous night and realizing where she was.

The heavy curtains now were shut and only a thin line of light at the base of them penetrated the dark room.

After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked up at Loki's face, without daring to move too much in his tight grasp.

She admired his sharp and perfect traits. His eyelids hid his cunning green eyes, but he didn't look any less dangerous even if he was asleep.

Before she could stop herself, her fingertips brushed lightly his cheek and moved a strand of raven hair away from his forehead.

"Good morning." He murmured wearily, still with his eyes closed, while he caressed her back up and down.

She blushed and muttered a reply, while her hand rested on his chest.

Loki shifted on one side and pulled her closer, while meeting her gaze with a small grin.

"Still tired, pet?"

She nodded embarrassed, while he passed his fingers through her untamed hair.

The god of mischied bowed his head to kiss her lips chastely.

When he pulled back, a soft sigh escaped her lips, before she kissed him back savouring his mouth eagerly, while one of her hands grasped his neck and the other squeezed his forearm.

Sigyn couldn't understand why she still craved him so much, but the thought of leaving that bed was heartbreaking. However, she had to.

"I think I should go now." She whispered, their lips a few inches away.

"Are you sure?" He replied low in her ear, before nipping at it teasingly.

His deep velvet voice was intoxicating and unbelievably exciting for her, but she had to be firm and not surrender to her lowest instincts.

She propped up on one arm, holding the sheet to her chest with the other, and stared down at him with a guilty look.

"Yes."

She slipped out of the massive bed and he got up too, walking to the huge windows to let the sunshine flow into the bedroom, while she picked up her gown from the floor.

It was incredible how in the morning light the events of the night appeared far and weird. Sigyn almost believed it wasn't her who slept with the prince of Asgard.

While she fastened the laces of the ball gown inaccurately, her eyes studied his lean figure and the sinuous movements of his muscles as he got dressed too.

When he turned around, she looked away and pretended to be focused on tying up her hair.

Loki approached her and put his hands on her waist, leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

"Do not think that because I am not next to you, you are free. Wait until tonight, and I will make you wish never to leave my side again."

His hot breath on her neck made her knees shake and she had to bit her lip, to suppress the moan that itched in her throat.

His lips brushed her neck then they found hers and savoured them gently.

Sigyn pulled back first and stepped back, before losing the control over her body.

They shared one last glance, then she turned around and left without a word.

Her heartbeat hammered in her ears and she felt her hands and legs numb, while it was getting harder to brethe.

As soon as she got out of his apartments, she quickly walked through a series of long corridors in the direction of the healers' quarters.

However she stopped before getting there in the middle of an empty hallway and rested her back against the wall.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, passing a hand over her face trying to calm down.

She wasn't going to get out alive of that insane relationship.

**Hi everyone, just wanted to say that the last line said by Loki is from a whisper submitted to the blog lokis-dirty-whispers on Tumblr. I don't know if I have to credit this, but I will anyways because I love that blog and I recommend it to all of you! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

When she reached the healers' quarters, she walked through the corridors avoiding any eye contact and headed straight to her room.

She was still wearing the evening gown and it wasn't difficult for her to notice all the curious glances as she passed by.

As she turned around a corner, she bumped into Irin.

The girl at first was surprise, but after a second her face clouded with anger and worry.

"Where have you been?" She asked low, staring into the friend's eyes, as she grabbed her shoulders tightly.

Sigyn looked around; that wasn't certainly the place where to discuss the matter.

"Not here." She replied and grasped the other girl's hand, then pulled her away.

She let her go only when they arrived at her chambers and closed the door behind them.

Sigyn sank back into an armchair and sighed, while the other sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her silently. Irin's expression had softened and now she showed only concern for her friend.

"I am sorry for making you worry. It happened all unexpectedly." Said Sigyn calmly, while absently playing with the rim of her dress. "The queen invited me to the ball and ..."

"Is this what you want?" Asked Irin before the other girl could say anything else. "To be treated like a ...?"

She didn't finish her sentence, but it was clear what she meant. Sigyn looked up to meet her intense gaze and frowned.

"I am not a slut."

"Of course you are not, but they are trying to turn you into one."

Sigyn furrowed her brows further.

"The queen only wants you to humor her son, so that he won't burn this kingdom to the ground for a while longer."

Irin seemed to truly despise the youngest prince and she was going to try all her best to convince her dearest friend to stay away from him.

"You always believe to know better than anyone else, don't you?" Muttered Sigyn as her eyes fell to the floor, but then, after a few seconds, found Irin's again and a new fire of rage aflame them. "I am no longer a child."

"If you don't want to listen to me, feel free to do so, but you must know that I speak like this because I love you, Sigyn." Replied Irin as she stood up and approached her, kneeling beside her. "I fear he will hurt you in the end."

Sigyn wished she could lie and promise to her that she would never see him again, but to have secrets wasn't her thing, especially when it came to Irin.

"I will be careful, I swear."

The other nodded, but her face was still overshadowed by doubt. She got up and walked to the door, however as she grasped the handle she turned around once again.

"You have a big heart. Don't let your compassion be your weakness."

Sigyn didn't reply, but silently watched her friend as she left. Irin was right: she always tried to find a spark of light in everyone, even when anyone else could only see darkness. Maybe this was one of those times .

* * *

That evening, Frigga was sitting by the fire with a book in her hands when Loki entered her room.

"Hello, son." She said tenderly, without raising her gaze from the page.

"Did you wish to see me?" Asked the god of mischief as he stepped towards her and sat down on the embroidered footstool in front of her.

"I hope you don't mind spending some time with your mother." She replied with a small smile and closed the book.

"No, I don't." He grinned amused, then took the volume from her lap. "What are you reading?"

"It's a manuscript on ancient asgardian law." She simply answered, as he turned the book in his hands.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Nothing in particular." She said and he gave the book back to her.

The queen placed it on the table beside her and for a while she kept silent, while Loki studied her thoughtful expression.

"You have taught me how to know when someone is hiding something from me." He stated after a few minutes and smirked slyly, while she rolled her eyes.

Then she sighed and nodded pensively, while he waited for her to tell what was the matter.

"I'd have rather waited, but it's impossible to keep a thing from you."

Loki recognised in her expression a hint of concern, that she tried to conceal with her confident look.

"Your brother doesn't know anything yet and your father will get mad at me when he finds out I told you." As she started talking, her eyes fell upon her hands on her lap.

"Thor will be king soon. Your father believes he is ready to rule Asgard." She lifted her gaze as she confessed to see the reaction of her younger son to that news.

However Loki kept a straight face, not even a flinch crossed his expression.

"I am afraid he is wrong this time." He replied after some moments of silence.

Frigga leaned towards him and stroked his face lovingly.

"You know how there is always a plan behind every decision he takes and I never doubted his judgement." Her voice was low and tender, and her eyes were full of kindness. She knew how that event was going to affect the lives of both her children, but her main worry was to be sure Loki wouldn't have suffered for it.

"Nevertheless, your brother has still to learn a lot and this is why I want you to be beside him and advise him."

He felt something twitching deep inside him. His pride had turned into a heavy mass on his chest. Even though he and Thor had always been told that they were both born to be kings, he never doubted that his older brother was going to actually get the throne. Still, there was something about that situation that bothered him and he couldn't accept. But he wasn't going to let his mother down.

"I will." He answered shortly as she cupped his face with both her hands.

* * *

Sigyn had tried to distract herself working hard for the rest of the day, but she felt edgy as every now and then memories of the past night went through her mind like gusts of wind.

She hadn't eaten anything since the previous evening, but she kept carrying out her duties until night fell.

While she gazed outside a window, she remembered the last thing Loki said to her that morning and wondered if he would have showed up.

However, as the hours passed, she convinced herself that he had probably something better to do.

She walked back to her room, in the flickering light of the torches, when the weariness began to get the best of her.

She barely had the strength to change into her nightgown, before collapsing on the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest.

Hundreds of thoughts rushed through her mind and kept her awake, making her shift restlessly beneath the sheets.

"What troubles you?"

Sigyn jumped as she heard his voice in the pitch-black bedroom and swiftly rose, looking around to find where he was hiding.

"Are you thinking of me?" He asked mischievously as she sharpened her eyes, but only darkness surrounded her. She regretted shutting the curtains.

"If you wanted to scare me, you made it." She replied, her voice slightly shaky, without daring to move from the bed. For a moment, she thought that maybe she had gone insane and that was all in her mind.

She heard him chuckle low and sensed that he was moving, but his steps were stealthier than a cat's.

"Don't tell me that your heart is beating so fast only out of fear."

She turned her head to the direction his voice came from and fisted the ruffled sheets beneath her, while a nervous breath escaped her lips. He was near.

"Don't you crave my touch?" He whispered in her ear and she felt his hot breath on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I do." She murmured and tried to reach for him in the darkness, but he was gone.

She kneeled in the middle of her bed and again sharpened her senses to find him. She started to enjoy that game.

"Come here, please." She said softly, while her excitement was growing rapidly.

The bed moved under his weight as he crawled on it and his lips finally found hers. He tasted them slowly and gently, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

One hand moved from her shoulders down her side and grasped her buttock, while the other reached behind her neck and fisted her hair.

He deepened the kiss, forcing his mouth on hers, and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, while Sigyn put her hands on his chest defensively.

As he savoured her hungrily, roughly, sucking and biting her lips, she realized that there was something completely different about him. It scared her.

He was angry.


End file.
